


Offer Me That Deathless Death

by Good0mens



Series: Roleplay [5]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Bondage, Bottom Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Former Priest Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Improper Use of a Rosary, Kinky, Light BDSM, M/M, Priest Kink, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, they fuck in a churcH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good0mens/pseuds/Good0mens
Summary: It started maybe two weeks ago, on a mission.Well, if Nicky’s being completely honest, it started in 1165 in Prague, when Nicky spent one glorious afternoon quoting the Song of Solomon while he fucked Joe until he was a frayed jumble of nerves."
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Roleplay [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934575
Comments: 19
Kudos: 251





	Offer Me That Deathless Death

It started maybe two weeks ago, on a mission.

Well, if Nicky’s being completely honest, it started in 1165 in Prague, when Nicky spent one glorious afternoon quoting the Song of Solomon while he fucked Joe until he was a frayed jumble of nerves –

But apart from some interesting experimentation with blasphemy, this particular kink has mostly lingered dormant for a long time.

There are a multitude of reasons why – their lifestyle, which requires them to upend everything at any time; the underlying guilt that Nicolo harboured for quite some time around being a priest during the crusades; and mostly, that even centuries distancing himself from the church, it still felt _weird_ to take pleasure in something like this. 

But their most recent mission required Nicky to disguise himself as a priest to gain the trust of the wife of a suspected human trafficker. Nicky had taken one look at Joe watching him put the collar around his throat, holding the rosary beads wrapped around his wrist, cross dangling from his finger – and all those reasons seemed spectacularly insignificant.

Since then, it’s all he can think about. On his knees in a confessional, Joe looking down at him, wearing nothing but that little white strip around his neck; punishing Joe with a paddle over the oak desk in the sacristy; Joe tempting him from the seminary using nothing but his mouth.

-

Nicky keens as he feels Joe press more rosary beads into his hole; the polished wooden balls pop in, one by one, easily gliding in from all the lube Joe had poured over them. He’s sure they’re making a mess of the chancel, where Nicky is kneeling on his knees before the altar, forehead resting on the marble.

The sound of his moans reverberate with the acoustics of the church, bouncing off the hard walls and floors. It sounds loud and obscene to his own ears, makes him flush harder, makes his cock twitch between his legs.

“Your greedy hole is taking them so well, Nicolò. Does it feel good?” Joe asks, hands running up and down his back, over the swell of his ass.

Nicky nods an affirmative as best he can from the floor, gasping when Joe spreads his cheeks wide, and gently tugs on the thick cord attaching the heavy beads. They’re not even halfway through the rope, a fact which has Nicky trembling with anticipation.

Another few beads are pushed into him. Nicky has to remind himself to breathe, inhaling around the constraints over his chest, exhale blasting out warm breath onto the cool tile. It’s almost too much; the full feeling of the rosary, now pressed against his prostate, the way his body is pulled tight, legs spread almost painfully wide to accommodate Joe between them.

He remembers the look on Joe’s face as he painstakingly wrapped the rope in an intricate pattern around his body, tying Nicky’s forearms behind his back, locking his wrists together. The way he’d looked at Nicky like he was a sacrificial lamb, helpless, eager to be devoured.

The ropes make Nicky feel held, keeping him together even as Joe does his best to take him apart.

When the last of the beads have been pressed inside of him, the cross dangling profanely just below his hole, Joe strokes Nicky’s cock a few times, his hand a hot brand. Nicky mindlessly pushes his hips into it, almost choking on the feeling of the rosary moving inside him.

Joe leans forward over Nicky, lips ghosting over the shell of his ear.

“Shall I press a kiss to the cross, my love, say a prayer for your soul?” Joe whispers, his voice a teasing breath, making Nicky shudder.

Joe pulls away then, hums a considering noise as he traces the outline of his full hole. “Or perhaps it is you who should be praying, _Father_.”

The words go straight to Nicky’s cock, the shame of it making him hot all over. It shouldn’t be this alluring, he thinks to himself, but he can’t stop the whine that tears through him at Joe’s words.

Joe chuckles, seemingly pleased with himself, before stroking Nicky’s cock a few more times. When Nicky feels Joe’s hot breath on his hole, he can’t stop himself from pushing back, wanting whatever Joe is willing to give him.

Joe takes the cross between his teeth and tugs a little harder, enough to dislodge one bead from his opening. It pulls a ragged moan from Nicky, the sensation dirty and debased but so, so good.

“I think,” Joe says from behind him, “that you should pray to me, beloved. _Beg_ me for forgiveness. And if you’re good, you can come.”

“ _Joe_ ,” Nicky breathes out. His mind scrambles, trying to remember any prayer, anything at all. He needs to come, and this persistent ache between his legs can only be relieved by Joe.

Joe pushes the single bead back in, and removes his hand from Nicky’s cock. Nicky whines, opening his eyes against the dim light of the afternoon coming through the large windows. He searches his mind for a prayer.

 _“I come before thee, just as I am, I am sorry for my sins, I repent of my sins, please forgive me. In thy name, I forgive all others for what they have done against me. I renounce Satan, the evil spirits and all their works. I give thee my entire self,”_ Nicky recites dutifully, doing his best to keep his voice even, but he can hear the soft tremble as it echoes back at him through the church.

“Good boy,” Joe praises, taking hold of the beads, “now say it again, love. I’ll take these out, but every time you make a mistake, I’ll push them back in and we start this again. You can’t come until you’ve done it.”

Nicky whimpers, cock dribbling pre-come at Joe’s order. He wants to _cry,_ but he steadies himself and restarts the prayer.

"I come before thee,” Nicky begins, clenching his jaw when the first few are tugged out, “just as I am- _fuck_!”

Joe tuts, and Nicky _does_ sob this time when the beads are pushed back in again, filling him up. It’s too much but not nearly enough; he needs Joe’s cock, needs Joe’s hand on _his_ cock.

Joe waits patiently, running a soothing hand around his cheeks. Nicky breathes in and tries again.

“I come before thee, just as I am, I am sorry for my sins, I repent of my sins, please forgive me, _oh,_ please, please don’t stop, _please-_ ” Nicky begs, tears of frustration springing into his eyes when Joe halts his ministrations. 

“You know the rules, love. You can do this, Nicolo, for me,” Joe hushes, thumb pressing bead after cruel bead back into his abused hole.

Nicky moans brokenly, clenching his fists in an attempt to help him concentrate. He knows this prayer inside and out, could recite it in his sleep. 

“I come before thee, just as I am, I am sorry for my sins, I repent of my sins, please forgive me. In thy name, I forgive all others for what they have done against me. I-I I can’t, I’m gonna come, shit-” Nicky keens, hips desperately moving of their own accord, trying to chase the impending orgasm.

This time, Joe stops altogether, and Nicky ruts uselessly against nothing. He’s crying now, tears trickling down his face, lungs heaving, trying to get in air as he attempts to calm himself down.

“ _Habibi_ ,” Joe whispers, full of adoration, “look at you, trying so hard for me.”

Nicky whines, and can’t help feeling a flutter in his chest at Joe’s encouragement. He takes a deep breathe in, feeling the ache of his knees on the floor to ground himself. If he comes now, Joe won’t fuck him, will probably leave Nicky like this while he fists himself and comes over his hole.

He can do this. He can be good for Joe.

He starts again.

“I come before thee, just as I am, I am sorry for my sins, I repent of my sins, please forgive me. In Thy name, I forgive all others for what they have done against me.”

The beads are halfway out now, and Joe is murmuring praise, but Nicky can’t register anything past the driving need to do what Joe has asked of him, to be _good._

“I renounce Satan, the evil spirits and all their works.” Nicky takes another deep breath and finishes, “ _I give thee my entire self.”_

Nicky has barely uttered the last word before Joe’s finished tugging the beads all the way out and his thumbs are spreading Nicky’s hole, open and slick from the rosary, and then Nicky is finally, blessedly full, Joe’s thick cock pushing inside.

"Ohh," Nicky moans, one long sound as he's cored out by his lover's cock. 

“ _So good_ for me, Nicolò,” Joe groans, bottoming out.

He starts thrusting, fucking Nicky in a punishing rhythm, as if he’s as desperate as Nicky. Nicky is completely overwhelmed, fulfilled, pushed to the brink as Joe hits his prostate with unnerving, unforgiving accuracy. 

“Come for me, darling,” Joe whispers breathily, hand coming around Nicky to stroke his cock in a tight, perfect grip.

“Yes, _yes,_ shit, Joe, I’m-” Nicky shouts before he’s coming hard in a wave of pleasure that washes through his entire body, filling him up with a heady, shivery pleasure.

Joe moans when Nicky clenches hard around him, shoves himself in as deep as he can, and then Nicky feels the warmth of Joe’s come as he paints Nicky’s insides with his orgasm. Joe jerks a few times with the aftershocks, before he’s all but collapsing over the top of Nicky.

They lie there for a few moments, their panting the only sound in the rapidly darkening church, sticky and sweaty and sated.

Joe pushes up first, kissing Nicky’s nape sweetly, and starts untying Nicky’s hands.

“ _A_ men,” Joe laughs into the back of Nicky’s neck once he’s done, laying down beside him.

Nicky snorts in return, using his freed hands to roll onto his side to face his lover. He winces slightly at the ache of his legs, stretching them out before him. He looks over at Joe and rakes his eyes over him.

Joe’s hair is plastered to his forehead, pink flush visible down to his chest. His cock is softening, wet with his own come and lube. The sun is setting over the stained glass windows, bathing his skin in warm light before the altar. 

Amen indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if you want to read about the time in Prague, read my fic 'Gift to Me,' if you haven't already ;)
> 
> Leave a comment if you enjoyed! I live off of validation~


End file.
